Mr. Rush
In series *Little Miss Quick: Both are fast and always in a hurry. *Mr. Chatterbox & Little Miss Chatterbox: All 3 of them are fast talkers. *Little Miss Somersault: Both run fast. *Mr. Busy & Little Miss Busy: All 3 of them are in a hurry. *Little Miss Helpful: Both are in a hurry sometimes. *Mr. Good: Both wear hats. *Mr. Small: Both wear hats. *Mr. Tickle: Both wear hats. Out of series *Fuli (The Lion Guard, both are fast) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Namesake series, both are fast) *Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines, both are fast) *Zorch (Mixels, both are fast) *Road Runner (Looney Tunes, both are fast and have purple) *Swift Heart Rabbit (Care Bears, both are fast) *Lightning McQueen, (Pixar's Cars, both are very fast) *The Flash (DC Comics, both are very fast) *Dash Parr (The Incredibles, both are fast) *Speed Racer Sr./Go Mifune and Jr (Speed Racer/Mach GoGoGo series, all three like going fast) *Quicksilver (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both are fast) *Blurr (Transformers, both are fast) *Zebstrika (Pokemon, both can run) *Spencer (The Railway Series, both are very fast), *Mouse (Animal Mechanicals, both are very fast and have something yellow. Mr. Rush has a yellow hat while Mouse is completely yellow), *Waluigi (Mario games, both are purple and wear hats), *Cheetah (Jambo! Safari, Sega, both move fast), *Quick Man (Mega Man 2, Capcom, both are very fast), *Aerobic Al (Horrid Henry, both are athletic and have something yellow on top of their heads), *Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy, both are fast), *Speedy Ness (The Family Ness, both are described as fast), *Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes, both are fast), *Silicon Dreams Studios (since 1999, both rush alot, though SD rushed once), *Peter Potamus (Hanna Barbera, both are purple and wear yellow hats), *Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner, both are fast), *Cheetara (ThunderCats, both can run really fast), *Zipper Cat (Get-Along Gang, both are athletic), *Kicking King (Letterland, both are athletic), *Robber Red (Letterland, both are fast), *Vince LaSalle (Recess, both are athletic), *Connor and Caitlin (The Railway Series, all 3 are fast), *Nigel (The Transporters, both are fast), *Dill the Dog (The Herbs, both are energetic), *Billy Whizz (Beano, both are fast), *Jayneth Tsukei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are purple and wears something yellow), *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, both are fast), *Scout (Team Fortress 2, both are fast), *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are very fast), *Bertie the Bus (The Railway Series, both are fast), *Milo (Tweenies, both are purple and energetic), *Slippery Shark (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are very fast and too hard to catch), *Chuck (Angry Birds Toons, Both are triangular and very fast), *Saraline (Welcome to the Wayne, both are fast), *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both have triangle heads) *Zip-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are fast), *Bertie Brussels Sprout (The Garden Gang, both are athletic), *Bitey (Brackenwood, both are fast), *Kunimitsu (Tekken, both are purple and fast), *XLR8 (Ben 10, both are fast). *Yingying (Beijing 2008, both are very fast). *Turbo Man (Mega Man 7, both are turbo fast) *Puffa (TUGS, both are fast) *The Goods Engine (TUGS, both are fast) *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, both are fast) *RC (Toy Story, both are turbo fast) *Turbo (Namesake movie, both are fast) *Herbie (Herbie the Love Bug, both are very fast) *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda, both are very fast) *Billy Shoepack (TUGS, both are fast) *Kid Cobra (ARMS, both are fast) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs, both are fast) *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are very fast) *Little Beeper (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are very fast) *Squidward (Spongebob, both are fast) *Ostrich (Animal Time, both are fast) *Thomas (The Railway Series, both are fast) *Casey Jr. (Dumbo, both are fast) *Lynn Loud (The Loud House, both are very fast) *Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster, both are fast) *Rodan (Godzilla series, both are fast) *Sir Handel (The Railway Series, both are fast) *Speed Buggy (Namesake, both are fast) *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat, both are fast) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both are fast) *Astro Boy (Namesake, both are fast) *Gadgetmobil (Inspector Gadget, both are fast) *Megaguirus (Godzilla series, both are fast) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both can run fast) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear purple and run fast) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear purple and run fast) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both can run) *Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both wear purple and run fast) *Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both wear purple and run) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both wear purple and run) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom, both can run) Gallery Spencer.png|'Spencer' Speed Racer.jpg|'Speed Racer/Go Mifune' Quick man.jpg|'Quick Man' Turboman.jpg|'Turbo Man' Dat Zorch tho.png|'Zorch' Download (2).jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog PuffaHeader.jpg|Puffa 61Kpza1PWUL. SX355 .jpg|RC Dash-0.jpg|Dash Parr Bertie the bus.png|Bertie the Bus TrustThomas8.png|Thomas Lynn Loud.png|Lynn Loud Kirby the Vaccum.jpg|Kirby baaf7e1cc92a40bc98e7b94e8c8a9493.jpg|Casey Jr. Roadrunner.gif|Road Runner MainSirHandelCGI.png|Sir Handel EmilyandtheSplash6.png|Sigrid Astro_Boy_(2003).png|Astro Boy f04b2451-97b4-470a-8857-26504ec5a663_1.0b286f04d2d635bbd763d302b254bb5e.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Benny_the_Cab.jpg|Benny the Cab speed-buggy-gustavo-oliveira.jpg|Speed Buggy i002343.jpg|Gadgetmobil Model_litbeeper_color.jpg|Little Beeper Screenshot_20190706-181506_YouTube.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190602-124531_YouTube.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot_20190716-171535_YouTube.jpg|Archie Andrews Screenshot_20190716-172707_YouTube.jpg|Jughead Jones megaguirus_by_pyrus_leonidas_d8vif9z-pre.png|Megaguirus dd5iud4-863e4988-6ae5-4308-b3ca-3970308ca4ab.png|Rodan Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Category:Main series